It has been realized for some time that consistency in the tempo of a golfer's swing under varying game conditions is essential to improvement in a golfers overall game and in reducing a golfer's scores. In the past, audio and visual training aides have been developed to improve the consistency of the tempo of a golfer's swing by providing audible and/or visual signals that guide the golfer during the back and down swings of his or her golf club. Unfortunately, such training aides are suitable for use only under controlled practice conditions. Under game conditions, however, a golfer is to keep his or her eyes on the ball as the ball is addressed and during the back swing, upper pause and downswing of the golf club to insure that the club head properly strikes the ball. This requirement renders prior visual signal training practically useless under game conditions.
Prior audio-signal training aides also suffer several drawbacks. Those systems that require a loud speaker to generate a sound signal for the golfer interfere with the golfers mobility on the course and are distracting to other golfers. Those systems which utilize a head set connected by an electrical lead to an audio source often interfere with the swing pattern of the golfer wearing the training aide and therefore distract rather than assist the golfer during game conditions. In fact, any audio headset or earpiece is likely to function as a distraction to the golfer while swinging his or her club.
The following U.S. patents describe such prior art visual and audio training aides: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,577,868; 4,583,738; 5,040,790; 5,082,281; 5,558,519; 5,743,807; 5,871,406; 5,984,799; 6,040,517; 6,179,723; and 6,517,352.
Recently, a shock device has been proposed for sending a periodic electrical shock signal to the wrist of a golfer as a means of prompting the golfer during the swinging of his or her golf club. Japanese publication JP3-128073 describes such a system. Certainly, the periodic shocking of a golfer is counter-productive to the creating of a smooth consistent golf club swing.